Into the Future
by 1D5andBlackrabbit
Summary: What happens when Team Avatar gets sucked into the future? Well, they encounter gangs, bank robberies, and all different kinds of 21st century criminals when Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko go to the year 2013.
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOUGE _

Team Avatar was having a quiet day on Ember Island. There were three days

left for Aang to master firebending and defeat the Firelord. He and Zuko were

in the middle of practicing, while the others hung out on the beach.

"Thrust, parry, now slice!" Zuko instructed Aang. This went on for about ten

minutes until Zuko called for a break. They went to join the others on the beach.

"How did training go?" Katara asked as Zuko and Aang approached the others.

"I think he is almost ready to defeat the Fatherlord." Zuko replied.

"You mean the Firelord."

"That's what I said."

Katara shrugged.

"Hey Suki! Come look at my sand sculpture," Sokka yelled.

Suki got up from her place on the beach towel.

"What's it supposed to be?" Aang asked.

"It's Suki and I riding on Appa."

"That's so sweet!" Suki hugged Sokka

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Later that day,_

The Gang was calmly eating dinner on the beach. The sun was setting over the

water.

Suddenly, Toph stood up.

"Did you feel that?''

The others looked at her.

"Feel what?" Suki asked.

Suddenly, the sky lit up brighter than day, momentarily blinding them.

"Oh my gosh, what's happening?" Katara cried, being pulled into the

light by an invisible force.

"Katara!" Aang cried, grabbing her hand. Almost immediately, Aang was

pulled into the light as well.

He looked around and saw the others being sucked up too.

"What's going on?" Sokka shouted clinging to Suki.

"AAAAHHHH!" They all screamed, as they light around them increased, it

got brighter and brighter, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**_Hi! I'm 1D5, we forgot to do this in the prologue,_**

**_so we're writing one now. Thank you for commenting_**

**_on our story, we really appreciate it. We will be _**

**_we will be taking turns writing each chapter. This_**

**_one will be written by me. Thank you:)_**

**_(we will fix the sentence spacing problem _**

**_in the next chapter)_**

_Chapter one_

_Aang's pov _

_"_Ug", Aang moaned,"What happened?"

He slowly blinked his eyes open, only to find himself laying in what seemed like a large field of grass,

he didn't see the others.

"Katara?" He called,"Sokka, Toph?"

Nothing. They seemed to have vanished into thin air. Very slowly, Aang pushed himself into a sitting

position.

_What is this place_, Aang thought, looking around. There were trees, winding paths, and grass. A lot

of it. Carefully getting on to his feet, he tried to remember what happened. Then it hit him. The beach,

the light, the invisible force pulling them. What was it? Was it a spirit? Some sort of Avatar thing? Some

sort of Fire nation weapon? Whatever it was, Aang knew that it had taken him somewhere far away

from_ Ember Island, and from his friends._

_I better go try to find the others, Aang decided. He reached for his glider,he had had it with him when_

_the crazy light that started this mess sucked him into the sky. Only, when he reached for it, it wasn't _

_there! Aang noticed another thing, his clothes._

_" What the heck?"_

His monk outfit was gone, in its place there was some sort of red pants, an orange shirt, and along

with uncomfortable red shoes.

"This is getting too weird", Aang groaned, bringing his hands up to rub his aching head, only to find

something fuzzy growing out of his scalp, hair? He ran his fingers through it. Yup. He had an entire

head of thick, brown hair again.

_That's it, I need to find out what happened now, _Aang thought determinedly, _just as soon as I find the_

_others._

Using his airbending to give him a boost, Aang chose a random pathway and sped down it.

_Katara can't be too far away,_ Aang thought to himself, dodging trees and jumping over rocks.

_After all, I was holding her hand when we got sucked into the light._

Unfortunately, Aang was so lost in thought that he failed to notice a tall brunette walking right across

his speeding path.

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . .

_Katara's pov_

"Aang?" Katara mumbled, cracking open her eyes. She had awoken in some sort of strange field a while

ago, and in her search of her friends, a heavy force knocked her off her feet, and she hit her head on a

stray rock in her descent to the ground.

"Katara? Thank goodness you're okay", She heard a voice say. It _was_ Aang!

" Aang! Thank goodness you're okay!" Katara threw her arms around him.

" Im fine, but what about you?" He asked worriedly,"I knocked you over pretty hard".

"Im alright, have you seen the- your hair!" Katara exclaimed."When did it grow back?"

"I don't know, I woke up with it all grown back, along with these strange clothes," Aang replied, scratching

his now full head of hair.

" I guess the same happened to you too, huh", He said, eying her outfit. It was true, when Katara had awoken

she found herself wearing a looses blue shirt, stretchy grey pants, and brown furry boots.

"Yes, but I'm more worried about finding the others than our mysterious wardrobe change",Katara said. Aang

offered her a hand, which she greatfully took, and helped her up from her spot on the ground.

"I guess we better go find the others", Katara brushed herself off. "I'll be completely useless if we run into any

danger though, my water bending pouch disappeared".

"The same thing happened with my staff", Aang held up his hands to show that, indeed, his airbending weapon

was missing.

"At least you can still airbend, I haven't seen or sensed any water nearby", Katara complained.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you", Aang assured, taking her hand. "Now come on, let's go find the others."

_Read and review_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

**Hi. 1D5 again. Thank you for all your comments, and for the one who asked about the cover, I drew it. Thank you for liking it. In this chapter I will be doing Zuko's pov and Blackrabbitt will be doing Tophs. DISCLAIMER! WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE INT AVATAR!**

_Chapter 3_

_Zuko's pov_

It was the smell that woke him up. A dirty, rotten smell.

"Gross,'' Zuko grumbled. He opened his eyes. "Ahhh!" He screamed.

A dirty old man was hovering over him, searching through his pockets.

"What the heck are you doing!" Zuko yelled angrily. He swiped his leg under the old mans crouching feet, causing him to fall on his butt.

"Please don't hurt me", The old man pleaded.

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" Zuko asked hotly.

The old man started trembling."I was just lookin' for some money, 'ya see. Man's 'gotta eat".

Zuko was close to setting this mans greasy beard on fire, but he didn't know where he was. Firebenders could be outlawed here.

"Fine, go". Zuko said. The old man started to stumble away, but he turned around.

"What is it now?" Zuko groaned.

"Just wanted to know, but how did 'ya get that nasty 'ole scar?" The old man inquired.

Zuko reached up his hand and touched the angry red mark, permanently burned onto his face. He shook his head.

"I don't have to explain anything to you". Zuko replied. The old man shrugged and turned to leave again.

"Wait," Zuko stopped him. ''I have a question for you, can you tell me where I am?"

The man gave him a strange look. "You're in New York City".

New York City, what the heck is a New York City?

_I need to find the others, _Zuko thought to himself. He looked around. Zuko was standing in some sort of dark alleyway, filled with dirty puddles and piles of trash.

"HONK!"

"AHHH!" Zuko yelped. " What the heck was that?"

He followed the noise through the alleyway. Just as he stepped out into the light, Zuko bumped into something hard and metal.

"HONK! HONK!" The machine wailed.

Zuko covered his ears with his hands.

"Just shut up!" He yelled. But the stupid thing wouldn't shut up! That's it. Zuko blasted the machine with a fire ball.

BOOOOMM!

It exploded. Zuko was thrown back, bits of metal and leather flew everywhere. People rushed over, along with a very angry looking woman. Uh oh.

"What have you done to my car!" She screeched. "Do you have any idea how much this costs?"

Car? Zuko had never heard of a car before. People around him started to bombard him with questions.

"How did you do that?"

"Did you use some sort of gun?"

" I saw fire come out of your hands, are you some sort of freak?"

"Whats with your face?"

"Stop!" Zuko screamed. He pushed through the crowd and ran. He needed to find the others now. But where was he? Tall, strange buildings that touched the sky were everywhere, hard black ground twisted and turned while the "cars'' rode over them. People in strange clothing roughly pushed past him as he stood, frozen, surveying the city. Everyone spoke the same language as him, but their signs were written in a language he'd never seen before.

_What is going on? How did I get here? Why am I here? Who are these people? No one here seemed to know what bending is the way they reacted to my fire bending. Maybe because I'm Fire Nation? And what's with their clothes?_

That's when Zuko noticed what _he _was wearing. He had on a black jacket, a red shirt, grey pants, and black boots.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. He whipped around. Standing behind him, was the angry lady with the "car", and three men wearing matching blue uniforms. The woman was pointing right at him.

"He's the one who wrecked my car!" The woman declared to the uniformed men. Who ever this woman, and these men, was, they didn't look happy with him. So he did the first thing that popped into his mind. He ran.

"Stop! Police!" One of the men yelled, as they ran in pursuit of him.

_Yeah, right, _Zuko thought sarcastically, as he dodged people and ducked under signs. Unfortunately, he wasn't used to his new shoes yet, and tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his face. The three men tackled him. They attempted to put some sort of metal bindings on his wrists. Zuko wanted to blast these creeps right in the faces, but he didn't know where he was, and fire benders could be forbidden here. One of the uniformed men snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You're under arrest for damaging a vehicle that is not your property, almost hurting civilians in the process, and resisting the police, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you. Take him away!" He ordered the two men holding Zuko. They forced him into one of the "cars''.

_This should be fun._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Toph's pov_

Toph was lost. She was walking around looking for her friends in a big city. It reminded her of Ba Sing Se, were they somehow transported back there? She had woken up a little while ago in a field, she remembered the shaking at Ember Island and then everyone was sucked into the air. Toph stopped walking and sighed walking was meaningless when she had no idea where she was going. Suddenly she felt a rumbling beneath her. It was like a train was beneath her feet. Toph smiled to herself ether she could find an entrance or create her own. She prepared to create a hole in the ground where she stood when it occurred to her that they could be in fire nation territory. Toph frowned she could never have any fun. She stuck her feet in the ground. She could feel an entrance about a quarter mile from where she was. She debated wether or not to go to it or just stay where she was and see if she ran into one of her friends. Eventually curiosity got the best if her as another tremor past under her feet. She started walking towards the entrance. It took her a little less than five minutes to reach the entrance. She could feel tons of people moving around inside as she descended the stair case. When she got down to what seemed to be the main platform she realized there really was a train down there. Curious she walked down towards the track.

"Hey girl! Where's your ticket?!" Someone yelled at her. Toph turned around annoyed and was about to retort when someone pulled her by the arm.

"Hey kid get back here!" The man yelled again, but Toph was already gone, being pulled along by a boy no bigger then herself. The boy finally stopped and Toph pushed him away.

"What's your problem kid?! I was doing fine on my own!"

The boy laughed. "Name's Riley, what's yours?"

Toph scowled "I don't need to tell you anything, I don't know who you are or where I am and you just dragged me here and-" she was cut off by Riley who started to laugh again.

"You're a feisty one."

Toph clenched her fists and blew her bangs out of her face.

"How can you see with all your hair in your eyes?"

Toph exhaled slowly, "That is none of your business. Goodbye."

She spun on her heel and started walking in the opposite direction.

"How you gonna find your way back?" Riley called from behind her. Toph didn't answer but kept on walking. From what she could feel these tracks seemed deserted. Maybe she could metal bend herself a cart and ride on the tracks. She stopped along a suitable piece of track.

"What are you doing?" Riley called from the spot he had followed her ignored him and concentrated bringing her hands down in a sweeping motion. The metal from the track in front of her peeled off the track. She pulled it to the left and clenched her fists and the metal compacted together to form a bathtub sized brick like shape. She jumped on top of it and punched down. It formed a crater big enough for her to lay in. I still need wheels, she thought and quickly formed some track pieces into circular shapes and stuck them on her cart. All the while Riley was standing to the side his mouth hanging open and eyes bulging out.

Toph turned to him, "Thanks I guess for helping me get away from that um man. So long." She started to push herself away.

"Wait!" Riley called, "Are you... Could you happen to be some kind of bender?"

Toph stopped "Depends whose asking kid."

Riley scoffed, "We're the same age."

"If there's something you wanna say, spit it out."

"Okay, okay. My grandma she's a bender too. One of the last ones. Maybe, could you come meet her?"

Toph started to move again but then something that obnoxious kid said hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped again this time jumping out of the cart and back onto the platform. She started walking back toward Riley.

"Did you just say one of the last ones?"

What was going on here? This wasn't right, there were hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of benders in the world.

"Hey kid, where exactly am I?"

Riley looked at her for a second. "You're in New York City, in the state of New York, in the United States of America, on the planet earth. I mean your kidding right?"

Toph tilted her head slightly, she didn't know where any of that was, except for we'll planet earth, I mean come on she wasn't stupid.

"Hey kid, take me to your grandmother."

_Rate, comment._


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Black Rabbit. It's my first time talking to you all so I'd like to say thank you for all of the reviews. They are really appreciated. I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. I wrote this one by myself and I've been really busy lately. I have decided since I do both Sokka and Suki that instead of doing both POVs in one chapter I would alternate, so this time you get Sokka next time Suki. One last thing, should Toph fall in love with Riley or should they just be friends? It's up to you so please let me know with ether a PM or in a review. Thank you!**

_Chapter 4_

Sokka couldn't believe what had just happened. Sure lots of weird stuff had happened to their little group, but he never imagined this would happen. He just couldn't believe it, they only had a short time to defeat the fire lord and they had been sucked up into a giant beam of light. For all Sokka knew they had been kidnapped by aliens.

"Sokka, Sokka! Are you even listening to me?!" Suki yelled at him.

"Huh?"

Suki rolled her eyes,"I was saying that we should probably move from here we stayed here for a really long time and we don't even know where we are."

Sokka nodded,"Yeah maybe we should.." He was interrupted by his growling stomach. "Have some lunch?" He finished hopefully.

Suki smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. "Sure, lets find you something to eat."

"Maybe the aliens have seafood."

Suki raised her eyebrows. Sokka shrugged and smiled sheepishly."Just a thought."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few minutes later the couple was strolling down the road they woke up in, guided by Sokka's nose. Suddenly Sokka stopped.

"Ooooohhhhh something over here smells really good."

He pulled Suki into a small side street and after a couple minutes more of walking Sokka and Suki found themselves outside a small restaurant type place.** (A/N Did they have these in Avatar? I know they had teashops so I'm assuming they had restaurant's and stuff).**

Sokka looked at Suki and she shrugged. The sign over the door said Leo's Original Pizza.

"What's a pizza?" Suki asked.

Sokka shrugged. He wasn't sure but it was food so it had to be good. He led Suki into the shop and looked around. There were only three other people in the place, a girl with bright red hair that was tied up in a ponytail, an older man who was behind the counter with big black eyebrows and a scruffy goatee, and a young woman with long brown hair who was also in the back tending to what looked like big fireplaces.

Sokka walked up to the counter. "I'd like one pizza please."

The man raised an eyebrow at him, "Toppings son?"

Sokka blinked, "Um what do you have?"

"Pepperoni, ham, sausage, broccoli, pineapple, spinach..." The man went on to list other ingredients.

"What's the most popular?"

"Pepperoni or cheese."

"Pepperoni then please."

The man nodded and yelled at the lady in the backwoods who replied with a curt nod.

"That'll be $10 even."

Sokka scratched his head. "I don't have any money."

The man shook his head. "Well son, then I can't just give you free food."

Sokka's stomach growled again.

"But we're friends of the avatar! That has to count something right?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about kid."

"What do you mean you don't know, I mean what about benders? Do you know what a bender is?"

The man gave him a wary look, "Look kid, I don't know what your talkin' bout but I can't just give you free food."

Sokka opened his mouth to argue again, but a voice interrupted them.

"I'll pay Leo." The redhead spoke up.

Leo raised his eyebrows, "If you want to."

She walked up front and handed Leo the money, grabbing their pizza in the process.

"Come on get your drinks."

She led them to the both way in the corner, as more customers entered the shop.

"My name is Colleen by the way." She slid into the booth as Sokka and Suki sat on the other side.

" I'm Colleen by the way." She slid into the booth as Sokka and Suki sat on the other side.

"I'm Suki and this is Sokka." Suki gestured to herself and then to Sokka.

"Why'd you pay for us?" Sokka asked curiously.

Colleen shrugged, "You guys seemed kinda lost. You're not from around here are you?"

Sokka and Suki shared a look. "No we aren't."

"Where are you from then?"

"Um, it's a really long story."

Colleen grinned, "Good thing I like stories then."

Suki took a deep breath, she told the girl about how they lived in a group of four nations, who were at war. She explained about the gang, benders, and the avatar and how they were training to defeat the fire lord and how they got sucked into a light and ended up here, having lost their friends along the way.

At the end of the explanation, Colleen was staring at them a dreamy look in her face. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"Ahahahahahaha! That's hilarious! But seriously where are you from?" She wiped the tears from her eyes still chuckling.

Sokka gave her a look as he wiped the sauce off his face and set aside the empty dish. "She is being serious."

"Oh.''

Suki rolled her eyes.

"You know what let me call my friend she'll know exactly what to do about this. She's a child genius."

Sokka shrugged, "Not like we have anything to do anyway."

"One second please." Colleen took oh her phone and walked a little way away from the table.

"Hey Teresa... Yeah... Hey listen there are these people here that say they were like transported from an alternate dimension or something...no way! Are you serious?!...hold on let me ask."

She turned back to Sokka and Suki. "Do you guys know a Aang and Katari?"

"You mean Katara?"

"Yeah! Them!"

Sokka nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah! She's my sister!"

Colleen turned back to the phone, "Yeah they know 'em...I was hoping you would say that...ok I'll be there soon...bye!"

She once again turned toward the couple in the booth, this time grinning triumphantly. "Come on let's go meet my friend." She grabbed the empty pizza tray and sat it on the counter.

She grabbed the empty pizza tray and sat it on the counter. "Thanks Leo!" She called.

"Anytime kid!"

She walked out the door, the bell overhead jingling, leaving Sokka and Suki to follow.

**I said it was gonna be Sokka's POV but it turned out more third persons. Oh well. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! 1D5 again, we don't own Avatar!**

**(And for those who where wondering, the pairings in this story are kataraXAang, SokkaXSuki, possible TophXRiley. And Zuko has a** Mai** back in the Fire Nation.)**

_Chapter 5_

Aang's pov

With Katara on Aang's back, he once again sped down the pathway.

"We should see if there are any people around here," Katara shouted above the wind. "We'll be able to ask where we are."

"Good idea," Aang replied. "I'll keep a look out."

"Well you wont have to look for long, look!" Katara pointed.

Aang halted. Following Katara's pointed finger, Aang caught sight of a sitting figure in the shadow of a tree.

"Let's go see if that person can tell us where we are."

Katara hopped off Aang's back and they approached the shadowed figure. As he got closer, Aang noticed that this person was a girl. She had brown hair pulled into a bun, and had eye glasses that covered her eyes that were intently studying the book she held in her hands. She didn't notice the approaching couple.

Aang cleared his throat. "Excuse me.''

The girl didn't seem to hear.

Aang tried again a bit louder. "Excuse me."

"Hmm?" The girl looked up.

"Yes, hi." Katara said. "We were wondering in you could tell us where we are."

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Um, you're in New York City, Central Park to be exact."

New York City? Central Park? Aang had never heard of those places before, and he had been all over the world!

"What nation is this city in?" Katara asked. " Earth Nation? Fire Nation?"

The girl looked at her strangely. "We're in America."

"America?" Aang said thoughtfully. "I've never heard of that nation before."

The girl closed her book and stood up. "Look are you guys lost or something? I help you find a phone so you can call your parents if you like."

Aang was more confused then ever. "Phone? What's a phone?"

"What, they don't have them in the earth kingdom?" The girl asked sarcastically. "Would you like me to help you or not?"

"Yes please." Aang smiled. "I'm Aang, by the way, and this is Katara." He said gesturing towards her. "I'm the Avatar."

The girl laughed. "I'm Teresa, and Avatar? I've never heard of that before." Teresa motioned them towards a path. "The exits this way."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Katara's pov_

Aang and Katara were seated on a couch in what Teresa called, an "apartment."

"My parents wont be home from work until late, are you guys hungry? We have macaroni in the fridge." Teresa offered.

Fridge? Macaroni? "What are those?" Katara asked.

Teresa sighed. "Okay, forget the food, if I'm going to help you I need to know more about your situation. Teresa sat down across from them.

"Well, as you already know, my name is Katara and he's Aang, also the avatar, and I'm a water bender."

"Wait, what's an Avatar? And a water bender?"

"Yes, water bender." Aang said, mildly confused. "Don't you know what that is? Aren't there benders here?"

"There are no "benders" anywhere, what are they?"

"A water bender is some one who can control the element of water, and the Avatar is some one who can control all four elements." Katara explained.

"Four elements, so like, water, fire, air, and earth?" Teresa asked.

"Exactly." Aang said.

" And you guys can control them, like make them move around and stuff?"

"Yup. And a lot more."

"Alright." Teresa said skeptically.

"Anyway, we were sitting on the beach when all of a sudden, a huge light force pulled us into the sky!" Katara continued. "Along with some of our other friends."

Teresa's eyes had gone the size of plates when katara said "light force."

"So where are your friends now?" Teresa asked.

"We don't know."

Aang suddenly spoke up. "Wait, so if this nation doesn't have benders, what kind of king rules it?"

"King?" Teresa laughed. " America doesn't have a king, we have a president. The only royalty in the world I know of is the queen of England."

"Hold on, what year is it? It's the year of Sozin's comet, right?" Katara asked.

"No, we're in the year 2013."

_Teresa's pov_

Katara was about to reply, when a ringing noise filled the room. Aang and Katara jumped at the noise. "What is that?" Aang asked, covering his ears.

Teresa pulled her phone from her pocket.

"This is my phone, and I need to answer it, hold on." Teresa stood and went to her room for some privacy. She answered her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Teresa."_

_"_Colleen?"

_"Yeah, hey listen, there are these two people here who say that they were, like, transported from an alternate dimension or something."_

"More like from the past, I found two people in the park named Aang and Katara, they say that their benders."

_"No way, are you serious?"_

"Yup. Ask the people who you found if they know them."

_"Hold on, let me ask."_

Teresa could hear Colleen asking them and muffled reply's.

_"Yeah, they know 'em."_

"You should bring them here."

_"I was hoping you would say that."_

"Alright, and hurry."

_"Okay, I'll be there soon, bye."_

"Bye."

Just as Teresa hung up her phone, she heard a crash from the living room.

"What the heck?"

She dashed down the hall and skidded to a halt at the state of the room. The T.V was on the floor, a crack ran down the middle of the screen, covered in water.

"What did you do!" Teresa shrieked.

Katara hurriedly explained. "Aang sat down on that black thing over there." She pointed to the T.V remote, laying on the couch. "And the box over there started roaring at us". She finished, pointing at the now broken T.V.

"So why is there water covering it?" Teresa asked.

"I water bent to protect myself." Katara waved her hands and the water was lifted from the floor. It formed into a bubble shape and then streamed through the air back into the sink where it came from. "There, all clean." Katara said proudly.

That was the last thing Teresa saw before her legs crumbled from underneath her and everything went black.

**Please review. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone:)! This is 1D5 and Blackrabbit. We're doing a collaboration chapter at Blackrabbit's house. So we can finally get this chapter done together instead of over Skype, so this one should be extra good:)We apologize for the long wait, but we needed to be together to write this. We will try to make this story more detailed from now on for all the perfectionists out there. As of right now, we will be making an official schedule. We will update every Monday from now on. Enjoy the chapter! ( oh, and we don't own ANYTHING!)**

_Toph's pov_

Toph and Riley walked in the subway tunnels for what seemed like miles.

Riley turned to Toph."Sorry I didn't bring a flashlight, I wasn't really expecting to be walking through here today."

"It doesn't really affect me." She replied, pushing past him.

"Oh." Riley ran to catch up. He stopped suddenly. "We get out here." He pushed aside some old panels to reveal the fresh air outside.

"Come on." He reached for Toph's hand, and pulled her out. As Toph exited the tunnel, she realized they were pretty far away from the city. And who knew how far away from her friends. Riley kept walking, leaving Toph to follow as she quickly shook away any bad thoughts about what might have happened to her friends. As they walked, Riley told Toph about his Grandma and where they lived.

"Its a cottage, not really big, but its big enough for the two of us. We should be there in a minute, its by the abandoned subway tunnels, just outside the outskirts of the city."

Toph nodded, and soon they approached a small house. Riley started running towards it.

"Grandma? Grandma I'm back!

An elderly woman opened the front door. "Riley, honey, where have you been?

"I went into the city Grandma, and I found someone who would like to speak with you, maybe you could help her."

He leaned close to whisper in his grandma's ear. "She's a bender like you."

Her eyes widened and she quickly ushered them inside, bolting the door behind them. Then she turned to Toph.

"Hello dear, you may call me Ms. Elaine."

Toph smiled as they shook hands. "I'm Toph."

Ms. Elaine smiled. "Why don't we sit down, and you can explain it from the beginning."

Toph followed her into a sitting room with Riley close behind. As they sat down, Elaine gestured for Toph to start. Toph explained how she got there and how her friends and her got separated. She also told them she believed her friends were in the city from were she just came from.

"Where exactly are all the benders?" She asked Riley's Grandmother.

Ms. Elaine gave her a sad smile, unaware that Toph couldn't see it. "Well my dear, its a long story, really."

Toph gave her a blank stare. "I have time."

"Alright then. So, you know about the four Nations I'm guessing?"

Toph nodded. "Yeah, I'm from the Earth Kingdom."

Ms. Elaine continued. "My ancestor's came from the Northern Water tribe. Anyways, do you know about Republic City?"

Toph shook her head.

"Well, after Firelord Zuko was initiated, the four Nations were once again in harmony, and they blended together to create Republic City."

Toph had to interrupt there. "Woah, woah, woah, Zuko became Firelord? Does that mean we won the war? Just wait until I tell the others! They'll be so relieved!"

"But you can't!" Elaine exclaimed. "Since you're from the past, if you share the future with the others, it could mess up the timeline! I'm taking a risk telling you right now."

"Oh."

"Now let me continue, ten years after Republic city was built, it was invaded by an army of non-benders of unknown origins, as these people took over, the Nations crumbled and were turned into the Nations of China and Japan. The benders were blamed for the mass destruction of the 100 years war, and were declared to dangerous to live, and an execution order was given."

Toph gasped. "Execution order?"

Ms. Elaine nodded gravely. "The benders fled in order to escape this fate, to distant lands, one of these lands being the not yet formed America. Unfortunately, the revolutionists', as they called themselves, influence had spread all over the world. Around the 1600s, benders were persecuted as witches and warlocks. More went into hiding, benders were practically forgotten, except by the Revolutionist's who are funded by the government to still hunt down benders in secret."

As Ms. Elaine finished her tale, Toph sat in shock. "So, how do you know all this happened if it was a thousand years ago?"

"My family passed down the history of the world, all the way down to me, and I to Riley, and now, to you."

Ms. Elaine glanced out the window, it was already pitch black outside. She stood up and stretched. "Its getting late, I'm going to bed, Toph, if you have no where to go, you're welcome to stay here for the night."

"Thank you."

"So, are you alright?" Riley asked Toph after his Grandma left.

"I'm still trying to take it all in."

"Oh."

Toph turned to Riley. "Riley, you never mentioned where your parents are."

Toph heard Riley shift in his seat."They're gone. My mother was a water bender like my Grandma, and the Revolutionist's found out. They killed my mother for being a bender and my Father for harboring her. I was six years old, and at my Grandmothers at the time."

"I'm so sorry Riley."

Toph heard Riley sniff. "Its alright. Come on, you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No way, I'll sleep on the couch."

Riley laughed,"you're a strange one Toph." He opened the door to his room. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Zuko's pov_

Zuko paced back and forth. The policemen had thrown him into a cramped cell two hours ago.

"There's got to be away out of here," He said to himself. "Maybe I can melt the bars."

Gripping the bars, Zuko summoned all his power into his palms and fingertips. Slowly, the bars heated up, taking on a reddish glow.

"Stop that!" A voice hissed. Startled, Zuko released his grip on the bars.

"Who said that?"

Zuko smushed his face against the bars, trying to see out. In the cell across from him, a boy about Zuko's age was leaning against his cell wall. He had spikey black hair, and piercing gray eyes. Zuko could see the tips of a tattoo peeking out of the collar of his tight, black shirt.

Zuko spoke to him. "Who-?"

"Shhhhh!" The boy held a finger to his lips. Suddenly, a guard made his way down the hallway of cells, making sure everything was in order. After he left, the boy spoke to him.

"What do you think you were doing! You know what will happen if they catch you using your bending!" He said the last part like a statement Zuko should know.

"Who are you." Zuko demanded.

The boy smirked. "I'm Grey, do you have a name, Scarface?"

Zuko clenched his fists. "Zuko."

Grey nodded. "So, what are you in here for?"

Zuko scowled. "That's non of your business, what I want to know is, why can't I use my bending?"

Grey gave him a weird look. "Have you been living under a rock for the past thousand years? Benders like us get killed."

"Like us? You're a bender too?"

Grey swirled his left pointer finger over his right hand. suddenly, a small tornado formed in his palm.

"Yup. I'm an airbender."

"An airbender? I've only met one other airbender before."

"One? There are a lot of us, well, there were a lot of us, until the Revolutionist's that is."

"Revolutionists?"

Grey scoffed. "I'll make a deal with you, you help me,help us, escape from prison, and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Zuko contemplated this. He did need to escape, and find his way around this strange city. Maybe Grey could even help him find his friends!

Zuko looked up. "Alright, what's the plan?"

Grey grinned a bit evilly. "You know how air makes fire stronger?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Zuko's pov_

Using his fire bending, Zuko melted the lock on his prison cell door, busting it wide open. He stepped out, and crossed over to Grey's cell to repeat the process.

"Ready?" Grey asked, summoning an airball.

"Ready." Zuko confirmed, making a ball of his own out of fire. Combining their elements, Zuko and Grey fired a huge blast into the concrete wall, creating a hole big enough for them to climb through. Alarms sounded off.

"Lets get out of here!" Grey yelled, scrambling through the still smoking hole. Zuko followed quickly behind, and they were off, running through a now dark city, street lamps lighting up their way.

"Where are we going?" Zuko called.

"Some where safe, just follow me." Was Grey's reply.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deepest apologies from both of us. It turns we won't be updating every Monday, we'll be doing it when we can. The more reviews we get, the more motivation we get, and the more chapters you get. Disclaimer we don't anything.**

_Chapter 7_

_Suki's pov_

Suki and Sokka followed Colleen through the crowed city streets.

"This city is even more than Ba Sing Se!" Sokka exclaimed.

Colleen snorted, "Never seen New York during rush hour? Some ones had a happy childhood, by the way, if you have any valuables with you, I'd cling to them, this is a busy time for pick pockets."

Sokka and Suki shared a look.

"Hurry up! I don't want you guys to get lost." Colleen weaved her way through the crowd. Suki shrugged and they hurried ahead. Right here, left there, and a short walk through a park later, Suki noticed they stopped in front of a tall building. Now that she noticed it, all the buildings surrounding them were very tall, and they made her dizzy when she looked up at them. Colleen pushed a button by the door and a voice came out nowhere, making the couple jump. Colleen gave them a look and turned back to the door.

"Who is it?" The voice asked.

"Hey Henry, it's Colleen."

"Hey girlie, I'll buzz you right in."

"Thank you."

BZZZ. Colleen pulled the door opened. They entered a large room that was empty save an older man sitting behind a counter and a few large sofa's padded with plush pillows. Colleen waved to the man behind the desk and led Suki and Sokka to the back of the room. On the back wall there were two silver doors, next to them there were two buttons marked with arrows pointing up and one pointing down. Colleen pushed the up button, and the two silver doors slid apart revealing a tiny room. Colleen stepped and ushered them inside. However, they were hesitant to enter.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"Would I ever steer you wrong?" Colleen said.

They cautiously stepped inside. Colleen turned and pushed another button set on the wall. The floor of the room jolted, causing Suki to fall into Sokka.

"What's going on!?" Suki cried.

"We're in an elevator." Colleen explained. "Its like, a little room that goes up and down to different floors in the building by pushing these buttons." She gestured to the control panel.

"This is so cool!" Sokka said excitedly. "If we ever get back to our time, Ill invent one of these and tell everyone it was my idea! Teo's father will be so jealous of me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Collen said. The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open once again. Colleen stepped out.

"Come on you two."

Suki followed her, but when she turned around Sokka was still in the elevator, examining it.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Well if I'm going to build one of these I need to know how it works." He replied. Before Suki could grab him, the doors slid closed, leaving him trapped inside.

Suki stood frozen for a second, staring at the doors. She turned to Colleen who was already walking down the hall.

"Um, excuse me? My boyfriend just got trapped inside an elevator..."

Colleen turned back around, "He'll be fine. It'll come back up eventually."

Suki rolled her eyes, "Is there anything we can do to make it come back up faster?"

Colleen walked back to her, and pressed the button on the wall. "He'll be up in a moment."

Suki breathed a sigh of relief. After a few moments they heard a dinging noise, and the doors opened. When Sokka didn't come out, she stepped towards it.

"Sokka?" She heard a moan in response, "Sokka!?"

She rushed inside, and gasped at the sight before her. Sokka lay in the corner of the elevator, leaning against the wall, his arm wrapped protectively around his torso. Suki knelt beside him. As she looked closer, she noticed blood seeping from his side. She heard Colleen walk in next to her.

"Holy crap... We should get him out of here before the doors close again. Teresa's apartment is right down the hall."

Suki nodded still a little dazed from the sight before her. She slowly pulled him up with Colleen's help. They each slung an arm over their shoulders and dragged him down the hall.

"It's the one right here." They stopped in front of a red door. Colleen kicked the door, successfully making a hollow knocking sound. The door quickly swung open revealing a slightly tipsy girl with straight brown hair. Colleen brushed past her dragging Sokka with her. They walked into a room, which for some reason had broken glass on the floor, it also had, "Katara! Aang!" Suki cried. "I'm so happy to see you! Sokka's been attacked!"

"Lay him on the couch." Colleen ordered. Aang rushed over and helped them get him settled. Katara knelt at her brothers side.

"He's unconscious. Quickly, I need water so I may heal him."

The brown haired girl rushed out of the room for a minute, then returned with a cup of water. As she did this, Katara examined the wound. "It looks like a knife wound." She stated. "Why would anyone do this!?"

She took the cup that was handed to her and started her work. Katara placed her hands on Sokka's side, her hands glowed blue. She ran them lightly up and down the wound, the blood was washed away, and the wound slowly closed. "There, finished." Katara gently shook Sokka awake. "Sokka?"

Sokka slowly opened his eyes. "Mmmm, meat..."

Everyone laughed, relieved. Sokka sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?" He noticed Katara kneeling next to him, and Aang standing behind her. "Aang, Katara! I found you."

Aang laughed. "Yup, you've found us. Do you remember what happened?"

Sokka tilted his head, confused. "Should I?"As he got up from his spot on the couch, he suddenly grunted and held his side. "Ow, and why does my side hurt?"

Aang and Katara shared a look. "Well, you were stabbed."

"Ha,ha,ha, no seriously, what happened."

Suki knelt down beside Katara. "Sokka, you were attacked on the elevator, you don't remember anything?"

"No, not a thing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Sokka's pov_

_Earlier._

_Sokka watched as Suki tried to reach out to him, but the doors slid closed before she could. Sokka banged on the doors, trying to get them open. "Hello?"_

_He felt the elevator moving further upwards. "Guess I'll have to wait for them to open again."_

_Trying to figure out what to do, he pushed random buttons on the control panel. The lights started flickering, then went out, as did the elevator. "Oops, did I do that?" _

_He heard a noise from above him. He looked up, and faintly saw the outline of a man, climbing down through a hatch on the elevator roof. _

_"Hello?" Sokka said uncertainly. Before he could react, the guy roughly pushed him against the wall. He spoke with a gravelly voice._

_"Listen here, and listen good. We don't know how you or your friends got here, but you being here won't make a difference. The Revolutionist's won't be stopped, and we will personally make sure you and your friends won't do anything about it."_

_Sokka, who was still pushed against the wall, struggled in the mans grip. "What? What are you talking about, I don't even know who you are or how I got here!"_

_"That won't save you."_

_Sokka felt a searing pain in his side. "Goodbye, Sokka of the Watertribe."_

_As Sokka slumped to the floor, the lights came back on, and the man was gone._

**Please review for quicker upates.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! 1D5 here, Sorry for the long wait, high school doesn't really leave much time for writing:P So updates may not be as frequent. But we'll try our best so bear with us. On to the chapter! DISCLAIMER! WE OWN NOTHING!**

_Chapter 8_

_Aang's pov_

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Aang asked again.

Sokka was pacing back and forth. "Nope, nothing at all, all I remember is the elevator doors closing and after that everything is a blur."

"Well, we're all assuming that you were stabbed on the elevator, but when we found you, you were all alone, and there's no way some one could've gotten past us," Colleen explained. "Unless you remember getting off?" She asked Sokka hopefully.

Sokka shook his head.

_This is getting out of hand, Aang thought worriedly, first we're pulled into the future where no one knows what a bender is, and now Sokka gets stabbed for no reason? There must be more going on here then meets the eye. _Aang decided to voice his opinion to the others.

"Guys, I don't think that us being sent to the future and Sokka being attacked is a coincidence, there must be something bigger going on."

"Yes, but what?" Teresa asked.

"Not a clue."

"Guys, Toph and Zuko are still missing." Katara adds.

"Who's Toph and Zuko?" Colleen asked.

"They're friends of ours."

"You mean there are more of you?" Teresa groaned.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

_Katara's pov_

Team Avatar, plus Teresa and Colleen, were walking through the busy streets of New York, searching for Toph and Zuko. So far, they weren't having much luck.

"Maybe they were sent somewhere else." Suki suggested.

"I hope not, we'll have little to no chance if that were the case." Aang sighs. "We don't even have Appa to ride on to make the search go faster."

"What's an Appa?" Teresa asks.

"He's my flying bison."

"Okay." Teresa doesn't ask any more questions after that.

They search for a while longer. Katara was beginning to lose hope, there were hundreds of people walking around, how would they ever find them?

"Maybe we should search the park," Aang suggests, "After all, that's where Katara and I ended up."

"Yeah, maybe-hey look!" Katara pointed across the street at a short girl with brown hair, walking with a equally short boy with spikey blonde hair. "It's Toph! And someone else."

They all started shouting and waving their arms. "Toph! Toph!"

Toph grabbed the boys arm and they turned around. Toph turned to the boy and asked him something, he looked over at Katara and everyone, then turned back to Toph, saying something that Katara couldn't make out. Toph smiled at him and motioned over in the gangs direction. The boy nodded and he grabbed her hand, looking both ways across the street, they quickly made their way over to the group.

"Toph! I can't believe we found you!" Katara and Sokka wrapped their arms around her, as did Aang and Suki.

"Yeah, yeah, no hugging please." Toph groaned, batting their arms away, but Katara could see she was hiding a smile.

"Where have you been? And, uh, who's the guy?" Katara motioned to the blonde boy, though Toph couldn't see it.

"Oh right, guys this is Riley, Riley this is, well, everyone minus Zuko, speaking of which, where is he?"

"We don't know, that's why we're out here, we were tying to find you guys." Teresa explained.

"Ah, do I know you?"

"Oh, no, I'm Teresa and this is Colleen."

"Where?"

"Um, standing right next to me?"

Katara leaned over and whispered in Teresa's ear. "Toph can't see you, she's, well, blind."

Teresa's eyes widened. "Oops, awkward."

Katara turned back to Toph and Riley. "So what happened to you guys?"

Riley spoke up. "It was really awesome! I was in the old subway tunnels when I met Toph who _metalbended _herself her own cart and-"

Colleen interrupted. "Guys, maybe we shouldn't talk here." She said, looking around. "Lets go back to Teresa's apartment."

And they did.

**Well there's the chapter, I hope you all liked it! Until next time! And remember, reviews motivate us.**


End file.
